castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Arena
A colloseum like area in Circle of the Moon where you must defeat various creatures without using cards before moving to the next area. It is linked to the Chapel Tower, and is the game's secret area, thus, completion of it is not required. There are 17 rooms, filled with the game's most powerful enemies. All enemies not exclusive to this area that appear here have a stat boost. However, there are some enemies that only appear here, such as the Devil Armor and White Armor. The "boss" of the area is the Devil. The reward for beating him is the Shining Armor, the most powerful armor in the game. There are no DSS moves allowed here, as all MP is drained immediately, so Nathan must rely on his sub-weapons. However, if the player has a potion able to restore a large amount of MP, they could be able to perform a short DSS move before the MP is drained again. Room 1 Werejaguar Werewolf The first room is relatively simple; just stand still and take out the Werejaguar first and the Werewolf can be killed easily. Room 2 Hippogriff (2) Catoblepas (2) Not much more difficult than the first room, as the Catoblepas can be easily avoided and killed; taking care of the Hippogriffs is the primary concern. Room 3 Wind Demon (2) Witch (3) This room can get a little difficult if you charge into the room, as both Wind Demons will attack you. Instead, take out the first Wind Demon, kill any Witches in your way, then take out the other. Room 4 Stone Armor (3) Devil Tower (12) A little more confined than the last room; you can either start by taking out the Stone Armor with a couple of crosses or eliminate the Devil Towers so you have more room to maneuver. Repeat the process to empty the room. Room 5 Skeleton (6) Skeleton Bomber (5) Skeleton Spear (4) Electric Skeleton (2) This room is a lot more difficult than it looks; considering the skeletons all have a major HP boost, letting a single cross hit all of them won't be enough to take all of them out, although this strategy works if you throw multiple crosses and let them hit the skeletons. Room 6 Fire Demon (2) Bone Tower (6) It is best to use a similar method like Room 4; either take out the Bone Towers first and then focus on the Fire Demons, or vice versa. The Fire Demons have a high HP, so getting rid of the Bone Towers first may be the wiser course of action. Room 7 Fox Hunter (5) One of the easiest rooms in the Battle Arena; if you stay crouched and whip the Hunters, they will not be able to hit you and you can take one out right after another. Just slide forward after you kill one and take out the next. Room 8 Poison Armor (3) Bloody Sword (3) Appropriately nicknamed the Poison Room, every enemy in here will poison you, including the Bloody Swords this time. Eliminate the first armor, then get rid of the swords. Take out the rest of the armors and you should be golden. Room 9 Abiondarg (24) This room is simple, albeit tedious. This room can be an easy way to replenish your Potion supply, as Abiondargs drop Potions. Room 10 Legion (3) Marionette (12) This room can create a lot of grief, considering both enemy types can curse you. Take out any nearby Marionettes quickly, then focus on the Legions. Using the DSS exploit and then using a Thunderbird Summon is highly advised in this room. Room 11 Minotaur (7) This is an exceedingly difficult room, and restoring your MP and releasing a summon (if you can) is more than just a good idea. If you can manage that, the remaining minotaurs can be killed with crucifixes. Room 12 Succubus (3) Arachne (3) This room can be easy, provided you know what you're doing. Eliminate the first Arachne, then the Succubi. Take out the rest of the Arachnes. Room 13 Alura Une (2) Demon Lord (5) A rather difficult battle, as the Alura Unes have over 1000 HP. Eliminate the first two Demon Lords, then the Alura Une. Use this strategy with the next pair of Demon Lords and Alura Une. Room 14 Hyena (7) Another exceedingly easy room, simply drop down the hole, toss a Crucifix left, and jump up and let the Crucifix do all the work. If it doesn't work the first time, do it again. Room 15 Devil Armor (3) Evil Pillar (12) This room gets more players killed than any other room. If you can use the DSS exploit and let loose a Thunderbird, do it, as it will kill quite a few of the Evil Pillars and prevent you from suffering either heavy damage or an instant death. Take out the Devil Armor, then you will have enough room to maneuver around the room. The Devil Armors also drop the Black Dog Card. Room 16 White Armor (3) Not as hard as it may seem, as the White Armors only fire straight forward. Duck and attack, similar to Room 7. Room 17 Devil This is a very powerful Devil and, as he is well known for, will cause you a lot of trouble. Be prepared for a tough fight. The reward, as previously mentioned, is the Shining Armor. Category:Circle of the Moon Locations Category:Arenas